CHAPTER 002 - Konohamaru
CHAPTER 002 - Konohamaru Naruto is supposed to have his picture taken for the Shinobi Registration book, but he doesn’t take it seriously and opts for a joke photo instead. He is sent to meet the Third Hokage where he is told to retake it. But suddenly a young kid rushes into the room and challenges the Hokage to a fight. However, before he can even get close he trips over himself and lands with a faceplant. The young boy’s name is Konohamaru and he is the Third Hokage’s grandson. His tutor, Ebisu, rushes in after him to see if he is alright. Konohamaru accuses Naruto of setting up a trap in the room which pisses off Naruto. Ebisu warns Naruto to unhand Konohamaru because he is the Hokage’s grandson, but Naruto doesn’t give a damn and whacks the kid on the head. As Naruto returns home, he notices Konohamaru following him in a poorly made camouflage disguise. Konohamaru asks Naruto to be his ‘boss’ and teach him the Sexy no Jutsu which he had used to beat his grandpa, the Third Hokage (happened last chapter when Naruto went inside the Hokage‘s house to steal the scroll). Naruto practices the Sexy no Jutsu with Konohamaru but each time Konohamaru ends up transforming into an ugly woman. They take a break and Naruto learns that Konohamaru wants to defeat his grandpa because he is sick of people calling him the “Hokage’s grandson”; he wants people to recognize him for his own strength. Naruto sees that they are quite similar and tells Konohamaru that he needs to work hard and beat him first if he wants to be Hokage. Iruka meets the Third Hokage to discuss about Naruto. The Hokage tells him Naruto’s dream to be the village’s Hokage someday may be impossible. The Hokage had made it a law not for any of the adults to speak about the fact that the Kyuubi that attacked the village 12 years ago is sealed inside Naruto, so the children in the village do not know. The Fourth Hokage wanted people to see Naruto as a hero, but the adults still view him as a curse and so their kids act the same way. After searching for Konohamaru, Ebisu finally locates him with Naruto. Konohamaru shocks Ebisu by performing his Sexy no Jutsu. Ebisu gets really upset and forces Konohamaru to return with him, telling him that the short-cut to becoming Hokage is to train with him. Naruto intervenes and creates multiple Shadow Clones, but Ebisu tells him that he is an elite tutor and not weak like Mizuki. Naruto is not finished and transforms all his clones into naked girls with Sexy no Jutsu making a new technique called Harem no Jutsu. Ebisu can’t hide his inner pervert anymore and is defeated due to a massive nosebleed. Naruto tells Konohamaru there are no short-cuts to becoming the Hokage. Naruto himself almost lost his way but was able to find someone like Iruka who acknowledged him. Konohamaru is inspired by Naruto’s words and declares that they are rivals from now on. Naruto replies to him that he looks forward to the challenge. The Third Hokage, who had been observing them through his crystal ball, smiles kindly knowing that Naruto is taking his first step towards becoming a great shinobi. Category:Naruto Manga